1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding stroller and, more particularly, to a three-folding stroller capable of being locked in a two-folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally known folding stroller has a body frame consisting of front and back structures which can be pulled toward each other so that the folding stroller is folded into a compact state and a longitudinal dimension of the folding stroller is reduced. Hereinafter, this type of a folding stroller will be referred to as a two-folding stroller. Another generally known folding stroller has a body frame consisting of front and back structures which can be pulled toward each other so that a longitudinal dimension of the folding stroller can be reduced and can be further folded inwardly so that a lateral dimension of the folding stroller is reduced to further facilitate carrying the folding stroller. Hereinafter, this type of a folding stroller will be referred to as a three-folding stroller.
The foregoing known three-folding stroller is provided with a locking mechanism capable of locking the folding stroller only in a three-folded state, and is not provided with any locking mechanism for locking the three-folding stroller in a two-folded state. Thus, this three-folding stroller cannot be held in a two-folded state.
Therefore, it is difficult for a person to fold this known folding stroller with one hand while the other hand is holding a baby, and it is possible that the folding stroller unfolds accidentally when the folding stroller is folded temporarily in two to carry the folding stroller up or down stairs, because the folding stroller is not provided with any locking mechanism capable of locking the folding stroller in a two-folded state.